Happy for a week
by Ugawa
Summary: Boris gets Tala to drug Kai, but what happened when the boy's personality becomes more hyper and immature than Max and Tyson put together. Extremely funny story with some innocent yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Well I just had this idea for a fic nd it made me giggle, so I decided to write it, hope you enjoy it. I duno whether to make it a oneshot or not yet.

--

Kai sat staring out the window of the dojo. He watched as Tyson and Max chased each other round with water guns they had just gone to buy at the local store. He had refused to leave the room the second they filled the guns to the top with freezing cold water. He was disturbed by someone walking across the wooden floorboards, he tried his hardest to contain his laughter as a dripping wet Rei entered the room.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kai sounding rather amused.

"What do you think?" Came the reply as Rei trudged over to where Kai was sitting. He shook his head slowly as he watched Tyson pretend to die dramatically as Max jumped up and down beside him shooting him with water.

"So easily amused," he said turning to Rei.

Rei just laughed, "come on Kai, if you let go a bit more I'm sure you'd be having just as much fun as they are."

Kai just grumbled to himself, "You wouldn't catch me acting like that."

--

The purple haired man sat in his soft throne like chair, he swirled his glass of whisky as he pondered something.

"Tala, get in here now boy."

The large wooden door opened slowly revealing a slim red headed boy, he bowed as he stood in front of the man.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," said Boris as he took a sip of his drink, "how do you know it will work?

The red head smirked, "trust me it'll work, when we used to share a room it was the only thing that gave me any entertainment. He also wont remember a thing once it's worn off."

The purple haired man smirked behind his glass, "make it happen."

With them words Tala bowed his head again and headed for the door, 'this ought to be good,' he thought as he shut the door behind himself.

Boris chuckled to himself, 'you will be mine boy,' he began to laugh harder.

"You will be mine!"

--

"Tyson no!" Shouted Max but it was to late. Tyson stood in horror as the dripping wet boy glared at him.

"K.Kai buddy, it was an accident. I didn't see ya," the navy haired boy waved his hands in front of himself.

Rei sat on a bench in the stoned area, he laughed to himself.

"Tyson," said a very irritated wet Kai, his eye twitching, "If I were you I'd be getting out of my sight."

Tyson gulped and started to back away laughing nervously. Kai was about to go postal at him, he could actually feel his temples throbbing.

"Kai, leave it," said Rei as he noticed how badly beaten up Tyson was about to get.

Kai just stood twitching with anger, Tyson took this advantage to run for his life dragging Max with him.

Kenny and Hilary just shook their heads, "he'll never learn," said Hilary.

The blue triangles on the boys cheeks started to run off his face, he headed back for the dojo still shaking with anger.

"Hey Kai," shouted Rei as he caught up to the boy, he laughed nervously, "it's only a bit of water, lighten up."

Kai turned to the smiling boy and glared wiping the smile off the boys face. Rei stopped still in his tracks as he watched Kai walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind himself. When Rei got back outside Tyson and Max had reappeared.

"You're in for it now Tyson," said Rei as he sat on the ground with the others, "he's well and truly pissed with you."

Tyson gulped, "why does he have to be so… depressing all the time. He never has any fun."

"That's because he probably doesn't know how to," said Max as he squirted the water from his own gun into the air letting it land on his blonde head.

"It would probably be weird seeing Kai have fun," said Tyson as he watched Max squirt his gun, "I mean, could you imagine it, Kai playing and messing around."

"Or even seeing him laugh at something that isn't someone's misfortune," said Hilary.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

--

'That moronic excuse of a person,' thought Kai as he scrubbed the blue stains on his cheeks. He leaned closer to the mirror as he grabbed the soap and started rubbing it harder on his face.

'Just wait until I get my hands on you Tyson,' he continued to rant in his head, he examined his face one last time before reaching for a towel, 'no point putting them back on now, I'll just have to take them off again in a few hours for bed.'

--

Tala's POV

'What the hell are them lot doing,' he thought to himself as he looked down from the dojo's roof, 'no wonder Kai keeps wanting to come back to the demolition boys, even Boris is better than enduring this.'

He watched as Tyson and Max chased each other round with water guns.

'there he is,' he thought to himself as he watched Kai step out from the dojo.

"Tyson no!"

He had to stifle his laughter as he watched Kai get drenched from head to toe with water, 'man where's the video recorder when you need it,' he thought as he propped himself up slightly to get a better look, still making sure he couldn't be seen. He watched as Kai re-entered the dojo, he slid down the opposite side of the roof and watched through a window as Kai placed a bottle of water on the side of his bed, 'bingo.'

He waited eagerly as Kai left the room before climbing silently through the window. Years of sneaking around the abbey paid off as he entered the building unnoticed.

'I can't believe how off guard Kai has become,' he thought as he picked up the bottle of water and started to unscrew the top, 'it used to be harder than this when we shared a room and his bed was like two metres away from mine.' He took something out of his back pocket and placed it into the bottle.

'With this amount he's going to be out of it for over a week.'

He smirked as he replaced the bottle top, 'I wonder why Boris wanted me to do this anyway, I just wanted to do it for the laughs, but he seems to have a different reason in mind.'

He headed back for the window casually with his hands cupping the back of his head, he saw no reason in being overly careful, he doubted anyone would catch him, 'he's probably going to try and make him join our team again, I can't see the point as it will wear off in about a week, it's not like he'd stay after he finds out what we done to him.' He stifled another burst of laughter as he climbed out the window and headed back for the hotel room where him and his team were staying at. He looked back for a second.

'Let the games begin Kai.'

--

"Hey Kai, you want a bottle of water for bed?" Asked Rei as he opened the fridge, everyone else had already gone to bed.

"No I already have one up there," he replied as he climbed the stairs.

"Suit yourself," said Rei as he closed the door of the fridge and headed up behind the boy.

"You forgiven Tyson yet?" Asked Rei once they had both entered their covers.

Kai just mumbled something under his breath.

"You know he didn't mean to do it…,"

Rei continued to back Tyson, it wasn't long before Kai tuned him out. In frustration he leant over and grabbed his bottle of water, he wasn't overly thirsty but just wanted to attempt to drown out the rambling neko-jin. Rei didn't stop until Kai had emptied the whole bottle.

"You weren't even listening to me were you?" Asked Rei in a dull tone when he noticed the slate haired boy now fiddling with the bottle.

"Sorry Rei, but you can't stick up for Tyson all his life." With that he turned over and left the raven haired boy to stare dumbly at his back, before he to laid down and turned out the lamp between them.

--

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shin!"

Rei was rudely awoken with a heavy weight on top of him, "Tyson get off!" He yelled as he swiped for the boy with his eyes still closed.

"Come on get up! Get up!"

"Tyson go away it's to early, Kai will you tell Tyson to get off he's…" Rei opened his eyes and looked to the bed a few metres away from his, it was empty. He looked up in shock as the beaming boy on top of him continued to jump up and down on the covers.

"K..K.. KAI?"

--

Okay that's the end of the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think.

So far I duno whether to carry on with it, I could just end this as a oneshot.

So if you want me to carry on then review telling me so.

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. It's not very long, but at least it's something :P

The slate haired boy stopped bouncing on the bed and tilted his head slightly in confusion, Rei couldn't help but stare at how cute his team captain looked. The look that had been placed on his face made him look like a little child.

"Kai? What's wrong with you?" Asked the raven haired boy.

Kai still looked a little confused but planted another great smile on his face, "nothing, come on the suns up lets get everyone and go out."

Rei sat twitching a little, "yeah… okay Kai, you wait here and I'll get everyone up."

He pulled the covers off himself and walked towards the door, not taking his eyes of the boy. As soon as he closed the door behind himself he sprinted through to Max and Tyson's room.

"Guys. Guys!" Shouted Rei as he burst open their door.

Tyson and max sat up rubbing their eyes, "this had better be good Rei," said Tyson as he picked up his alarm clock and waved it at Rei showing him how early it was.

"You got to come see this… I think Kai is… sick?"

Max and Tyson jumped out their bed's and followed Rei down the hall, they half expected to see Kai on his death bed.

"Okay," said Rei as he stopped just outside the door, "I have to warn you, he's acting a bit… strange."

Tyson waved it off and opened the door, his mouth almost hit the ground when he walked in the room.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Asked Max as he leant over Tyson's shoulder to see into room.

Kai was sat in the middle of the floor with his legs crossed, he held a mirror with one hand and with the other dipped his fingers in his pot of blue make-up. He looked up and smiled at his team.

"How do I look?" He asked as he put the mirror down for a minute. The group of boys stared at his face, there wasn't the usual shark fins, in their place was a few blue swirls and patterns. The slate haired boy lifted the mirror again to examine his face, "hmm.. To much blue I think… maybe I should get another colour…"

"…" no reply.

"maybe green?"

"…" still silence

"Or pink?"

Everyone fell over.

---

"Okay Kai drink this it will make you feel better."

The slate haired boy had been bundled into bed with a hot towel over his head.

"Guy's, I'm fine."

"Open wide, we need to take you temperature," said Tyson as he lifted a thermometer to the boys mouth.

"Ihm shaid, Ih'm fhyne," (I said I'm fine.) Kai mumbled as a thermometer was stuffed into his mouth.

"Should we call a doctor?" Rei said as he placed his hand on the boys cheek to feel if he had a fever.

Kai batted his hand away, spat out the thermometer and threw the hot towel from his forehead. "I don't need a doctor! Just let me get up."

Tyson and Max stared at each other. "What's the matter with you?" Tyson asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of badly put together training test? Because if it is, I don't get it."

"Eww, training. I don't want to train, let's have the day off!" Kai chirped as he jumped from bed.

Max's and Rei's jaws dropped.

"I'm liking him more already!" Tyson beamed, punching the air.

"Let's go out for breakfast," Kai said as he jumped about trying to put his shoes on.

"Yes! Come on buddy, let's go," Tyson shouted.

Kai nodded and ran out of the room.

"Um… Tyson," Rei said, catching Tyson just before he bounded out the door after his captain. Tyson turned around. "Don't encourage this. I think he's seriously ill."

Tyson fanned a hand at him. "He's fine, he said so himself." He put a finger to his lip and looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's had one of those things."

"What things?" Rei asked dully.

"You know, when you change your life… a Hypothesis."

"You mean an epiphany …"

"Yeah, one of those things."

Rei placed a hand to his forehead as Max started laughing at Tyson. "This is going to be a _very_ long day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

People in the streets stared in amazement as they watched the bladebreaker's team captain bounce down the sidewalk.

"This doesn't make any sense," Rei mumbled to Tyson. "He was fine yesterday. What could have happened to him?"

"Who cares," Tyson said. "He looks happy."

"What are we going to tell Kenny and Hilary?" Max said, walking besides them.

The bright sun beat down on them all. The sound of traffic echoed around the town and birds chirped in the trees.

"I don't know, but maybe Kenny will be able to find out what's wrong with him. There has to be a disease or something that makes people act like this. But at the moment we just have to worry about keeping him out of trouble."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala entered the dark office after being called by the evil, purple-hared man.

"You called for me, Sir?" Tala said as he watched Boris sit in his large, brown, leather arm chair.

Boris nodded and cupped his fingers together as he placed his elbows on his desk. "Yes. How did it go yesterday?"

"Without a hitch." Tala smirked to himself. "Our little Kai has become very off guard since joining those circus performers of a team."

"Hmm," Boris mumbled. "Very good."

Tala bowed slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir. What do you have in mind? Are you expecting him to come back to the demolition boys?"

"Don't be so ridicules, Tala. We both know very well that as soon as those pills wear off he'll be back to his usual self."

"Yes, Sir. But then why-"

"It is no concern of yours, boy. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes," Tala mumbled, before leaving the room.

He shut the door and walked down the dark hallway. "Stupid, old man," he mumbled to himself.

"Oi, Tala."

Tala turned to see a much smaller boy following him. "What do you want, Ian?"

"I heard about what you did to Kai."

"So?" Tala asked bluntly.

Ian smirked. "I just thought maybe you'd want to know what Boris has in mind. But of well, if you're not interested."

"Out with it!" Tala yelled as he grabbed hold of Ian's shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"Chill, Tala. What's your problem." He looked into Tala's eyes and realized he wasn't messing around. "Boris isn't planning to get him back on the team." He struggled under the grip. "He wants Kai as a guinea pig to use in that new professor's lab. He also has some sick fascination with him. It's more of a fetish if you ask me."

Tala's eyes widened and his grip loosened. "How do you know this?" He gritted his teeth as he strengthened the grip on Ian's shirt again and banged him against the wall again. "I over heard him talking to the professor on the phone earlier."

Tala didn't know how Ian became such a good spy, but for once he was glad about it. He let go of him. "Shit. I just thought… I didn't know." He rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'm going to have to keep an eye on him to make sure he's okay."

"Uh. Why? It's not your problem what happens to him. He left us remember?"

"Shut it, Ian. I'm the one that slipped him something, and even thought I can't stand him, I'm still not going to let that happen to him."

Ian sighed. "Tala, no offence, but give it up."

"Give what up?"

"We all know you like Kai, and yes, I mean more than I friend. He doesn't want you, he made that clear just before he left."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Tala crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm over him. This was years ago we're talking about now."

"Sure. Well, do what ever you want. I'm out of here."

"Oh-no you don't." Tala grabbed the neck of Ian's shirt as he tried to talk away. "You're coming with me."

"What? Why?" Ian protested as he was dragged down the hall.

"Because, unfortunately, you're the best spy I know. And you owe me big time for what happened last week."

"Huh? Nooo! I don't want to spy on Kai. One, he'll kill me if he finds out, and two, that's boring."

Tala stopped dragging him down the hall and turned him around to face him. "Ian," he said. "Do you know what I slipped Kai?"

"No, and to be honest, I don't really care."

"I slipped him H.F.A.W pills."

"No way!" Ian said, jumping up and down with excitement. "There's two words for a situation like this!" He cried.

Tala nodded and the two boys recited the same words and the same time.

"Blackmail material."

---------------------------------------

Okay. I was going to write more, but I really need to start my college coursework. It's due in tomorrow… ops.

R&R


End file.
